Magnera American States
The Free State of Magnera '''referred to as '''Magnera, '''is a totalitarian, Soviet-style, Communist type, regime that assumes control most of continental North American and small parts of Asia and Cuba, in ''The Institution. ''The regime assumed control on June 3, 1953. Origins The origin of Magnera began after WWII, when the Allies won. Back in America, some groups despised the Allied victory so in return they united to form ''The Party of The State of Magnerian's'''. The years following WWII, were ones of fighting between the U.S Army and The Magnerian Army and after the Battle of L.A, on June 2, 1953, the U.S Army surrendered and 24 hours later, most of the U.S.A was under control. Eventually in 1957, As a form of good faith, The Magnerian Leader James P. Richardson, gave up the Eastern Seaboard to the U.S government in exile, and the U.S Government later renamed the territory New America. On September 21, 1976, After The Magnerian government murdered 18 British tourists, The U.K declared war and the rest or Europe followed suit, as of 2014, the war is still ongoing. Sometime in the 1980's, After Europe is close to winning the war, The Magnerian's put in place a charter to establish Institutions to raise future soldiers and create Super humans and that 6 Million newborns all over the country must be given up and 1 Million in New America. The first institution was Country Day and opened somewhere around Yleka (Formerly Denver), on October 4, 1987. As of 2014, 2,483 institutions are in operation across Magnera. Society and Politics The government functions on a larger level as a Bureau of 228 members, and on a local level a Committee. The government suspended the constitution (Not in New America) and suppressed Free Speech, Right to a fair trial, The right to bear arms, and freedom of the press. The religion in Magnera is unknown and the practice of different religions is still legal, as long as your still loyal to the government. Class System Magnera is run on a class system hierarchy, with the population being assigned to a insignia on their clothes. The ranking below is group from highest to lowest. The majority of people in institutions have a blue insignia which signals that if they escape will be easily identified and sen't back to face punishment. Some people in institutions wear a green insignia which indicates higher privileged students and they can come and leave the facility as they wish. Ranks - '''Students Insignia - '''This insignia identifies students and there identification number and in a event were they escape, the local authorities will send them back to face punishment or sometimes execution. The ID Number layout for Country Day is - CDXXXX. - '''High Student Insignia - '''This insignia identifies students that are of a higher rank than the regular students and enjoy the forbidden luxuries of the regular students and can come and leave the facility as they wish but can't leave the facility permanently. It is unclear if they know the truth about the facility They have the same ID Layout as the regular Country Day students. - '''Headmaster Insignia - '''This insignia identifies headmasters that oversee the daily functions of the facilities. The headmasters/headmistresses come from the general population and are randomly selected by the Bureau, and are forced to hold this position for 6-12 years, and refusal is execution. Some Headmasters after there position is up, are murdered to prevent the true purpose of facilities to leak out into the general populace. - '''Pobre(s) '- This insignia identifies the general/low ranking population and most of Magnerian society. They are not allowed to leave the country and doing so can result in there kids ending up in one of the institutions and the perpetrator getting hanged. They live in fear of them or there children ending up in facilities.